


if i looked away, will you disappear?

by that_dark_haired_perv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, and the other half is fifty shades of I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, half of this is kageyama mentally cursing hinata, they probably love each other who knows???? not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dark_haired_perv/pseuds/that_dark_haired_perv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kageyama knocked on and opened the door to Hinata’s house (Hinata forced him to take him to school just for this one day, Kageyama, please) he hadn’t expected to meet a man painting some kind of abstract piece on the wall and the floor, or a woman cooking, complete with knives, with some kind of twisted karate moves, or a little kid holding up a skirt she was wearing and running around the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i looked away, will you disappear?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the KageHina Exchange on tumblr and is a gift for the wonderful #68! 
> 
> Sorry that I was late with this!! (I read the deadline wrong oops) I hope you (and everyone else) will like it!!

When Kageyama knocked on and opened the door to Hinata’s house (Hinata forced him to take him to school just for this one day, Kageyama, _please_ ) he hadn’t expected to meet a man painting some kind of abstract piece on the wall and the floor, or a woman cooking, complete with knives, with some kind of twisted karate moves, or a little kid holding up a skirt she was wearing and running around the house. Hinata himself was nowhere to be seen, though Kageyama can see traces of him in the messy shoes and the volleyballs scattered around the entrance of the house.

He stood there, dumbstruck, probably for a few thousand years or so, his mouth hanging open like.. like dead fish or something. His hands dangled uselessly at his sides, trapping him, in a way, as he couldn’t bring himself to move them, or do _something_ with them.

The worst thing about this situation, he thought, as the woman threw a carrot, barely managing to miss a part of the man’s painting, was that they hadn’t noticed his presence at all.

Granted, he didn’t even say “thank you for having me” because of the momentary shock, but he still couldn’t believe that they hadn’t seen him at all. 180 cm wasn’t exactly easy to ignore.

He mentally blamed Hinata for being a dumbass, because, obviously, all of this is Hinata’s fault. He even forced Kageyama to wake up earlier, in a way, because Kageyama’s house is too far away from Hinata’s so he couldn’t run there, he didn’t even have a bike, and so, he had to catch the morning train.

Remembering the lack of sleep he got made Kageyama’s eyelids feel heavy, and he struggled to keep them open, the bag slung over his shoulders feeling heavier than they usually were.

He swore he’s going to kill Hinata when he’ll see him later.

When Kageyama stopped mentally cursing Hinata (not because he wasn’t angry anymore, but more because he was tired of dealing with Hinata’s shit, even in his own head), he saw big brown eyes- which were uncannily, almost scarily similar to Hinata’s- peer up at him.

When he realised that it belongs to a kid, the one holding up their skirt earlier, probably Hinata’s younger sister, or someone of the like, he’s at lost of what to do. He’s not good with kids and kids aren’t good with him, and they cry the moment he looks at them, but it’s not like he doesn’t try.

He settled on not making eye contact and mumbling a small “thank you for having me”. The kid seemed pleased with what he did, and proceeded to tug on his jacket.

...What?

“You have to be my friend now,” the orange-haired kid said with a nod, pulling him further into the inside of the house, as if that explained anything.

He was glad that she wasn't crying, or holding up her skirt anymore anyway.

He looked around the house, walking carefully so that he didn’t step on anything, and saw how Hinata’s parents didn’t even blink at seeing their daughter bringing a stranger into the house. They didn’t even stare at him or anything. Just looked at him and shrugged. And _that’s it_.

They just went back to work: Hinata’s mother chopping onions and his father painting streaks of red on the floor.

He must’ve had a dumb expression on his face, because Hinata’s sister (?) looked up at him and giggled, hiding her mouth with her pudgy hands.

It’s a cute laugh, if he thought about it enough, and maybe he’s going to tell that to Hinata later, after he finished beating him up-

“Kageyama!”

Talk about the devil.

He heard footsteps echo through the room, and thought that maybe Hinata was walking (read: jumping and probably hurting himself in the process) down the stairs.

Fucking _finally_.

“Onii-chan! Don’t be so loud in the morning!” He heard the kid- Hinata’s sister- shout from below him. He silently nod in agreement.

“I do what I want, Natsu!” He heard Hinata shout back.

The sound of Hinata’s footsteps became louder and louder, until it stopped he saw Hinata in front of him, making faces at Natsu. She gladly returned the favour to him, and finished it off with a slap to Hinata’s cheeks.

“Go to school, Onii-chan! Stop being such a kid.”

Kageyama was impressed, the “ _are you done painting your nails_ ” on the tip of his tongue dissolving completely. He felt that maybe, he would like this kid. Maybe he all ready did. He didn’t realise he had ran his fingers through the kid’s hair until he heard her squeal. She squeezed her hand tighter in Kageyama’s jacket.

He felt more than he saw Hinata’s pout.

“You never like it when I pet your hair!” Hinata protested, moving to do just that, before Natsu swatted his hands away from her. Hinata frowned and pointed an accusing finger at her. “Traitor!”

His sister just huffed, and leaned into Kageyama’s hand.

“Okay, so that’s how it is..” Hinata mumbled, the expression on his face like one he made when he said that _they hadn’t lost yet_ , eyes hard and face dark.

He bounced on his heels and grabbed Kageyama’s hand, fast, and ran towards the door and out.

Kageyama didn’t even realise that they were out of the door, because he was too absorbed on the feeling of Hinata’s hand in his, how small and how warm Hinata’s fingers are, how different they are from Hinata’s sister- Natsu’s- hands and _why was it affecting him so much anyway, it’s not like-_

“Oi, Kageyama.”

Hinata didn’t let go of his hands.

Kageyama didn’t respond, but his thoughts about beating Hinata up didn’t look so appealing anymore.

“Are you deaf?” Hinata’s loud voice rang loud in his ears. “Oh my god, did running to the door too fast make you deaf? Kageyama-“

Hinata’s so stupid. He’s the dumbest person Kageyama has ever met. Kageyama just didn’t want to talk, why couldn’t he understand that?

And why was he still holding his hand?

“Shut up, dumbass.”

Hinata beamed at him when he talked, as if he _liked_ being called dumb. His grin was so bright- it almost woke Kageyama completely, and Kageyama’s heart stuttered a little.

“Must’ve been silenced by my awesomeness, then,” Hinata declared, after a moment, smile still intact and hand _still_ in Kageyama’s.

Kageyama settled with a short, “Maybe your sister’s awesomeness. I like her.”

Hinata turnt to look at him so fast Kageyama’s surprised he hadn’t broke his neck into half. “Now _you_ say that?” Hinata said, complete with a dramatic mock gasp and a hand to his chest. “ _Traitor._ ”

Ignoring Hinata, Kageyama walked slowly, looking at his watch. “We should get going.”

“Okay! Traitoryama!”

Kageyama punched Hinata’s shoulder. Not as hard as he’d like, but it’ll have to do for now.

The journey to school went by smoothly. (Hinata bumped his head on a lamp post and tripped on a rock, and Kageyama nearly walked into a fountain, but they’re no big deal, and other than that, everything was fine.)

 _Except_ for the fact that Hinata was _still_ holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> To the receiver of this fic: if you have an AO3 account, please do tell me so that I can gift this to you! If there was anything you like, or anything you dislike, don't hold back!! Please do tell me! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Have a nice day! Please give comments and kudos if you have time!


End file.
